


Boys in the Street

by wolfoftheafterlife



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gay Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Homophobia, M/M, Songfic, homophobic uther, supportive morgana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfoftheafterlife/pseuds/wolfoftheafterlife





	Boys in the Street

Arthur had just arrived home from school when he saw his father waiting for him in the living room. This was unusual as Uther was usually still at work when Arthur got home. 

“Hello, Father. Is everything alright?” He asked hesitantly.

“Sit down, Arthur,” his father commanded in his strong voice. “We need to talk. Aredian said he saw you with another boy. He said you were kissing him. You need to tell me right now that he was mistaken with what he saw. My son is not going around kissing other boys.”

Arthur was quiet for a little while. He could finally come out and tell the truth or he could go along with the out his father offered. Either way he would get in trouble; one he would tell his father he’s gay and risk him disowning him and the other way he’d be implying that one of his father’s employees was lying to him. He made his decision and took a deep breath, “Father, Aredian was not mistaken. I’m gay.” Arthur was surprised his voice stayed steady with his confession. 

His father’s face instantly went red with rage. “How could you do this to your family? This is the last thing I need right now! How am I supposed to answer people when they tell me my son is a faggot? Do you want to grow up alone instead of with a nice, respectable girl? Is this how you’re going to repay me for giving you everything you need to survive?” His father ranted. “I am putting you through school and paying for all your needs, how dare you disrespect me like this! Do you think this makes you cool? Stop kissing boys in the street or you can leave this house. I don’t need an embarrassment like you when I have other things to worry about!”

Arthur was on the verge of tears and neither of them heard Morgana walk through the door over Uther’s yelling. “Father,” she started, “you will not kick my brother out for something he cannot control unless you want me to leave too. If he’s gone, I’m going with him. This is ridiculous!”

“Do you really want people to associate you with someone like this?” Uther roared.

“Absolutely!” Morgana yelled back. “This is my brother, your son. You cannot turn him away just because of who he loves. So make your decision, he stays or we both leave.”

Arthur was thankful to have Morgana on his side, otherwise Uther would have him packing his bags already. Instead he said, “You will both stay. I’m never going to approve of this though, Arthur. You just need to put all this silly nonsense out of your head and start looking for a nice girl instead.”

Arthur knew he could never change that part about him but for now he agreed.


End file.
